


Go Your Own Way

by Maraudererasmut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Art, Break Up, Comic, Digital Art, End of a Relationship, First War with Voldemort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Loving you isn't the right thing to do...





	Go Your Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Destination  
Prompt: Go Your Own Way (Fleetwood Mac)


End file.
